nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Rhalea T. Thorn
Ich erfriere. Bleiche Zauberwesen mit Flügeln strecken ihre zarten Hände nach mir aus. Sie lächeln. Ich spüre auch ein Lächeln auf meinen eigenen Lippen. Das Licht, das sie umgibt ist so warm. Mir ist kalt. Ich versuche sie zu erreichen. Sie umfassen meine Hände. Sie glühen. Ein Schauer jagt über meinen Rücken. Hitze steigt in meinem Innern auf. Ich höre mich lachen. Ich verbrenne. Nun vernehme ich auch die süßen Stimmen der himmlischen Wesen, deren bodenlangen goldenen Haare, aus denen spitze Ohren lugen, mich umwickeln wie ein Kokon. Sie lachen ebenfalls. Doch ihr Gesicht ist nicht freundlich. Sie verhöhnen mich. Ich verbrenne. Die Flammen fressen mich auf. Es ist Zeit zu erwachen...Abschaum. '' Aussehen Rhalea wirkt in ihrer dunklen Kleidung unwahrscheinlich. Die Verlassene, die zu ihren Lebzeiten höchstens die 20'er Grenze erreicht hat, zieht sich die Kapuze stets tief in das Gesicht. Mit Glück kann man aus dem Schatten des Stoffes heraus, die eingefallenen Wangen und den voluminösen Mund erkennen. Der gesamte linke Arm und das rechte Bein sind nicht mehr von Fleisch und Haut überzogen, was sich allerdings nur dann vermuten lässt, wenn man sie ohne Handschuhe oder Stiefel antrifft. Dies könnte zumindestens das Knacksen erklären, was man von ihr manchmal vernehmen kann. Dafür ist die Haut und das Fleisch am Rest ihres dürren Körpers in einwandfreiem Zustand, hier und da von Nähten geflickt, jedoch ohne eine Verwesung zu bezeugen. Besonderheiten und Merkmale Die Stimme der Untoten erklingt stets im halblauten, ruhigen Ton. Viel werdet Ihr sie jedoch nicht sprechen hören. Nicht nur dadurch wirkt sie etwas schwermütig. Rhalea riecht, für den gemeinen Geruchsinn nicht zu erkennen, nach Zyankali. In besonders aufregenden Momenten drückt sie immer wieder ihre Fingerspitzen zwischen die Lippen und kaut darauf rum, bis sie sich beruhigt hat. Rhalea wirkt manchmal schreckhaft und macht sich recht klein, wenn sie an Fremden vorbeigeht. Die Untote Thorn scheint etwas unter ihrer Kapuze verstecken zu wollen. Verhalten Rhalea ist sehr verschlossen, nicht nur Fremden gegenüber, geworden. Offenbarungen ihrerseits sind als Bekundungen der Zuneigung zu erkennen. Die Verlassene hat ein recht feinfühliges Wesen an sich, welches durch ihre unnahbare, wenn auch höfliche Art überschattet wird. Rhaleas Vorlieben :* Schatten :* Rufus(ihr Gaul) :* Phobos (Drachenfindling) :* weiße Lilien :* Geräusche des Nachtwaldes :* Momente völliger Stille :* Ausbildung zur Todespirscherin durch Mordrane Schattenklinge :* Vermummung :* gedämpftes Licht :* Mondschein :* Diskretion :* Dämmerwald Rhaleas Abneigungen :* Krach :* Licht :* wenn jemand versucht, einen Blick unter ihre Kapuze zu erhaschen Geschichte Der Tod kommt so schnell, so süß. Ich suchte mir eine Aushöhlung unter einem kleinen Abhang, um zu sterben. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an den Schmerz erinnern, den das Sterben in mir auslöste. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Dunkel war zu groß. Sie überlagerte meine Erinnerung, wie es so weit kommen konnte. Ich fantasierte, träumte von bleichhäutigen Elfen, die mich zwangen Wein aus einem goldenen Kelch, verziert mit grünen Smaragden zu trinken. Meine Kehle brannte. Die Baumwurzeln um mich herum umarmten mich, spendeten mir Trost. Ihre Haare waren wie Seide, schimmerten gülden, die beinahe weiße Haut war glatt über die hohen Wangenknochen gespannt. Es müssen Himmelswesen sein. Ich dachte immer, Vater sei ein Himmelswesen. Seine Stimme war so melodiös. Er sang mich immer in den Schlaf mit fremden Worten, die von einer Welt erzählten, in der die Liebe Zweier verdorrte Rosenstöcker zum erblühen brachten. Meine Kehle brannte. Meine Ohren dröhnten. "Sie ist der gleiche Abschaum, wie ihre Mutter". Ich war so müde. Die Kälte wickelte mich in ein sanftes Tuch aus Nebel. Würde Rhalea ein Tagebuch führen... Es ist vier Jahre her, dass ich einem Bund angehört habe. "Pakt der Mächte", das war sein Name. Angeführt durch einen irren Meister der Hexerei. Insgeheim habe ich mich immer vor ihm gefürchtet. Die Initiation erfolgte plötzlich. Ich wurde einer Art Todespirscher-Kaste zugeteilt. Bei meinem Aufnahmeritual knieten wir in der Vorhalle zu Unterstadt. Ich war froh, dass sich Revelosh neben mich kniete. Wir waren schon so etwas wie Freunde. Er war ebenfalls wie ich. Er trug Dolche und braun-schwarzes Leder. Ein Verlassener Namens Elifas wurde mein Vorgesetzter. Ich glaube, dass er es war, der der Anführer der sogenannten "Schurken" war. Ich hatte ihn mir immer anders vorgestellt. Ich dachte er sei ein fieser Kerl, besonders gemein. Vorgesetzte sind immer gemein. Er nicht. Er hat mir oft Geschichten erzählt. Er hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Wiederum nicht auf Revelosh. Natürlich war ich geschmeichelt. Eifersucht ist das größte Kompliment neben Neid. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Kämpfe er mit Homura, einem ehrenhaften Krieger des Paktes, ausgefochten haben muss. Ich war also nur all zu froh, dass ich Xeras noch hatte. Xeras kenne ich länger, als Revelosh. Er hat auch nie Ansprüche auf Besitz gestellt. Xeras ist einfach nur ein irrer Ingenieur mit dem Hang zur Selbstzerstörung. Er hat mich oft zum lachen gebracht. Durch ihn war ich in der Lage auch mal etwas Distanz zu erlangen. Anscheinend hatten die "Schurken" etwas anderes im Sinn, als mich auszubilden, weshalb meine Fertigkeiten bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt nie ausgebaut wurden. Ich war eine Kämpferin, die nur knapp die Grenze zur Mittelmäßigkeit erreichte. Dann lernte ich Nodan kennen. Ebenfalls ein Schleicher aus dem "Pakt der Mächte". Er war anders, ganz sicher für den ein oder anderen irgendwie sonderbar. Unsere Missionen führten uns unter anderem in das Schlingendorntal und dem Vorgebirge von Hillsbrad. Er hatte so seine Müh und Not mich am, nun ja, nennen wir es Leben, zu halten. Und Revelosh? Ich denke, er hat Nodan verabscheut, schließlich war Revelosh mein Mentor... nicht Nodan. Mir gefiel Nodans gewöhnungsbedürftige Art zu sprechen. Ich spürte eine Loyalität, die ich nie zuvor verspürte. Viele Stunden saß ich nur in den Vorhallen in Unterstadt und wartete auf seine Rückkehr von wichtigen Missionen, in die ich nicht eingeweiht war. Ich war ganz fürchterlich verliebt in ihn, zum Leidwesen von Revelosh und Homura, unter anderen vermeindlichen Verehrern (Volkssport?). Ich weiß nicht, ob Nodan jemals darunter leiden musste. Ich fühlte mich lebendig. Er brachte mir das Kämpfen bei und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ein gefühltes Jahrhundert, bis er mir seine Liebe offenbarte. So ein Band sollte ewig halten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich nicht in Elifas verliebt hätte, wäre Nodan nicht in mein Sein getreten. Aber ich weiß, dass Nodan in mir jegliche Gefühle außer der Zuneigung für ihn ausgetrieben hat. Dann wird es dunkel. Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, was dazwischen lag. Zwischen damals und meiner Wanderung. Warum wir getrennt wurden, warum ich aus dem Pakt ausgeschieden bin, weshalb ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu Xeras hatte, weshalb mir Elifas keine Geschichten mehr erzählte und der Taure Eastevan, dessen Frau eine Verlassene war, mich nicht mehr umarmte, als sei ich eine seinesgleichen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich zu suchen begann. Vier Jahre. Am Anfang wusste ich nicht einmal, was ich suchte. Dass es Nodan war, scheint mir nun so klar. Alle bösen Geister durchlebte ich, während der Suche. Frust, Hass, Zorn, Einsamkeit, Selbstzweifel. Ich habe zwei Jahre lang keine Lebewesen gesehen. Ich habe es so sehr genossen. Ich hätte es noch mehr genossen, wäre mein Liebster an meiner Seite gewesen. Als ich mehr oder minder wieder in die Zivilisation integriert wurde verbannte ich nach und nach den Todeswunsch. Die innere Leere jedoch hält an. Hielt an... ---- Eines Abends befand ich mich im Gasthaus von Brill, um mir etwas Wasser für meine trockene Kehle zu besorgen, als eine Taurin in die Taverne trat. Mit Ihr ein fürchterlich lauter Anhang von barbarischen Grünhäuten und anderen Rassen. Sie feierten den Einzug der Kor'Kron in Unterstadt, das sagte mir mein Gefühl. Ihre protzige Rüstungen aus Eisen und Stahl ließen die morschen Holzstühle in der Schenke beinahe kapitulieren. Ich setzte mich auf die oberste Stufe der Treppe, die zu den Schlafräumen hinauf führte und betrachtete das Durcheinander. Plötzlich traten zwei Verlassene in die Taverne. Ein düster dreinblickender, männlicher Untoter in einer imposanten Lederrüstung, ich beobachtete wie sein weiter Umhang hinter ihm her wehte, während er seine weibliche Begleitung zu den Sitzplätzen abseits der Orks führte. Sie muss eine Priesterin oder so etwas ähnliches gewesen sein. Die Ornamente auf ihrer feinen Robe ließen diesen Schluss zu. Ich betrachtete die Lumpen, an meinem Leib und mir wurde etwas unwohl zumute. Ich steckte meinen Kopf durch das Geländer und erhaschte einige Wortfetzen, wie "Meine Gattin","Schatz" und "dann nehmen wir uns eben den anderen Ork vor". Sie mussten also verheiratet sein. Ich war beeindruckt. Höchst beeindruckt. Nach vielen Jahren verspürte ich so etwas wie... Neugier. Natürlich traute ich mich nicht vor die beiden Verlassenen zu treten. Ich folgte ihnen jedoch ein Stück, sie hatten wohl etwas vor, lockten das Oberhaupt, ich denke, dass er es war, der Grünhäute heraus. Ich versuchte eine weibliche Orkwache abzulenken. Ich weiß nicht warum ich es tat. Und schon bald ließ meine Loyalität dem fremden untoten Paar gegenüber ab und ich wich zurück, als die Orkin ihre Axt in die Richtung meiner Eingeweide schob. Ich zog also ab und betrachtete das Geschehen aus der Ferne. Als sie gingen, fühlte ich mich unwohl, unvollständig. Und heute? Heute ist der Verlassene mit der Lederrüstung und dem beeindruckenden Umhang und düsterem Blick mein Lehrmeister und ich lebe mit ihm zusammen in einem sehr großen Haus. Wie es dazu kam? - Eine andere Geschichte. ---- Ich weiß nicht, ob es Verrat ist, dass ich meine Suche immer mehr schleifen lasse. Andererseits weiß niemand außer mir davon. Ich gehöre erneut einer Gemeinschaft an. Ich lebe in einem riesenhaften Haus, kein Unterschied zu den Schlafplätzen in der Kanalisation oder anderen unüberdachten Ruinen, in die es mich oftmals verschlagen hat auf meiner Wanderschaft. Die Jahre sind mir nicht gut bekommen. Mordrane Schattenklinge sorgt nun für mich. Morgen werde ich mich wieder auf die Suche nach Nodan machen. Oder... übermorgen. Schließlich habe ich nun eine Heimstätte, eine Gemeinschaft, für die es sich zu arbeiten lohnt, ein Volk, für das es sich zu sterben lohnt und jemanden, der auf mich wartet. Aufnahme in die Gemeinschaft "Gift und Galle" ''* verfasst von Mordrane Schattenklinge Aufnahme Rhalea T. Thorn Am 22. Tag des ersten Monats haben wir, sprich Frau Thorn, Herr von Volterach, Herr Dunkelgrab und meine Wenigkeit, uns zusammengefunden um die Aufnahme von Frau Thorn einzuleiten und diese auch anschließend gebührend und ausgelassen zu feiern. Nachdem wir uns alle im Rathaus von Schattenheim zusammengefunden hatten, durften wir einem heroischen Beitrag des Herrn von Volterach lauschen. Nachdem Rhalea noch einige Fragen gestellt wurden, die sie gewissenhaft und ehrlich beantwortet hatte, durften wir noch dem zweiten Teil des Beitrages beiwohnen. Es war vollbracht. Abschließend wurde unser Hunger und unser Durst noch gestillt und wir speisten ausgelassen in den Hallen der Lebenden. Ein blutiges Ende, welches hätte nicht besser sein können um die Aufnahme einer neuen Schwester zu feiern. Heißt sie herzlich in unseren Reihen willkommen und haltet noch weiter aus. Unsere Reihen werden wachsen und unsere Stunde wird kommen! Datei:WoWScrnShot_012210_222249.jpg|Initiation Rhaleas bei Gift und Galle Datei:WoWScrnShot_012210_222116.jpg|Rhalea Thorn und ihr Lehrmeister Mordrane Schattenklinge Erinnerungen * Rhalea's Lullaby * Erinnerungen - Dunkles Herz Teil I * Erinnerungen - Dunkles Herz Teil II * Erinnerungen - Dunkles Herz Teil III * Erinnerungen - Dunkles Herz Teil IV * Erinnerungen - Dunkles Herz Teil V * Erinnerungen - Dunkles Herz Teil VI * Erinnerungen - Dunkles Herz Teil VII * Erinnerungen - Dunkles Herz Teil VIII Anmerkungen Kategorie:Gift und Galle